Sith Spy
by MirskianQueen
Summary: He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... ... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew?
1. Prologue

_**SITH SPY.**_

_**He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... **_

_**... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew? **_

_Begins during 'A New Hope'. _

_Suitless 'Vader'._

_Padme is alive. Along with Master Windu.  
_

_Anakin had left Mustafar before Padme arrived, she went into labour and obi-wan took her to Polis Massa. _

_Luke and Leia were separated and Anakin found Padme after two years._

_He didn't know Leia had been taken prisoner on the Deathstar - but knows she is his daughter.  
_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan." He stood before his old Master, "We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete."

Obi-wan moved with elegant ease into a classical offensive position while Vader instantly took a defensive stance. "When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth."

The words cut through him, and pain lanced his heart. But his old friend didn't know the truth. "You do not know how wrong you are."

The two Galactic warriors stood perfectly still for a few moments, sizing each other up and waiting for the right moment. Obi-wan seemed to be under increasing pressure and strain, as if an invisible weight was being placed upon him. He shook his head and, blinked, trying to clear his eyes. Obi-wan made a sudden lunge at the black cloaked warrior...

But was checked by a lightning movement of his opponent. A masterful slashing stroke by Vader was blocked by the old Jedi. Another of the Jedi's blows was blocked, then countered. Obi-wan moved around Vader and started backing into the massive starship hangar. The two powerful warriors stood motionless for a few moments with their lightsabers locked in mid-air, creating a low buzzing sound.

Vader grinned, "you're getting rusty Master."

"Don't... Call me that," Obi-wan's face creased with pain at the memories that one word brought.

Vader sighed and shook his head, "I need you to listen to me_"

"Don't try to sway me_"

Vader sighed and blocked Obi-wan's strike, "You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say." he reached out, gripped the handle of Obi-wan's lightsaber, even as the Jedi tried to stop him.

"I discovered what Palpatine was, Master Windu went to confront him without me and when I arrived, I realised that he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him." Taking a deep breath, Anakin looked into his old master, best friend and brother's eyes.

"I made the one choice I could to ensure that he could do the least amount of damage," Vader smiled at Obi-wan, "I joined him so that i could save as many people as I could. You see, i may have 'joined' him, I may have taken the Sith name, but I am not and never will be a Sith."

"What?" Obi-wan frowned and shook his head, "but the younglings? The security hologram?"

"Faked," Anakin grinned at Obi-wan, "the 'younglings' are safe along with Master Windu, Padme and any other Jedi i could find."

Obi-wan lowered his lightsaber, "how do i know you're not lying?"

"Come with me," Anakin smiled, retracting his lightsaber. "I'll take you to them."


	2. Chapter 1

_**SITH SPY.**_

_**He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... **_

_**... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew? **_

_Begins during 'A New Hope'. _

_Suitless 'Vader'._

_Padme is alive. Along with Master Windu.  
_

_Anakin had left Mustafar before Padme arrived, she went into labour and obi-wan took her to Polis Massa. _

_Luke and Leia were separated and Anakin found Padme after two years._

_He didn't know Leia had been taken prisoner on the Deathstar - but knows she is his daughter.  
_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

"How do I know that this isn't a trap?"

Anakin looked at Obi-wan and rolled his eyes, "I sneaked you onto my personal shuttle, gave you my lightsaber... but somehow, it's a trap?" Closing his eyes, Anakin entered the hyperspace co-ordinates. "You really don't trust me at all, do you?"

"Do you really blame me?"

No, Anakin shook his head. "Jinn and Rue are going to be really excited to meet you," he said, changing the subject.

Obi-wan frowned at him, "who who are Jinn and Rue?"

"Jinn is my son," Anakin grinned, "I named him after master Qui-gon." At four years old, his son looked more like Padme than him. he had his mother's brown hair and brown eyes, even her face - although altered just slightly to make it his own. Jinn had his father's personality though, Anakin smiled, "Rue is my daughter," she had her father's blonde hair and her mother's brown eyes. " Rue looks a little like me, while Jinn looks like padme, but they both act like me."

"Oh dear," Obi-wan whispered, half smiling at the thought.

"Excuse me?" folding his arms, Anakin frowned at Obi-wan, "what is wrong with my son and daughter being like me?"

"Ah, have you ever met you?" Obi-wan asked, slightly surprised by the easy banter.

Chuckling, Anakin smiled. Then he sighed, "what's Luke like?" He knew Obi-wan had raised him, had known that he was on Tatooine; but for Luke - and Obi-wan's safety, he had stayed away.

"he looks a lot like you," Obi-wan said quietly, "but his personality is more like Padme's."

The polar opposite of Jinn, Anakin smiled, "Padme told me about Luke and Leia." he closed his eyes and shrugged, "we both agreed that they would be safer without knowing me."

Obi-wan suddenly went stiff as he remembered what he had told Luke... _"Darth vader betrayed and murdered your father"_... Wincing, Obi-wan swallowed and closed his eyes, this wasn't good; particularly if Anakin was telling the truth - which seemed more and more likely by the second.

Anakin frowned at him, "what?"

"Ah..." licking his lips, Obi-wan swallowed again. "I may have... said something to Luke_"

Anakin went still, whatever Obi-wan had told his eldest, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. "What did you say to him?" Somehow he kept his voice even, controlled, despite the terror flaring within him.

"I..." Obi-wan closed his eyes, "just remember, this was before I knew 'the truth'." He reminded Anakin, taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "I told Luke that his father had been murdered by Vader."

Anakin hissed in a sharp breath, "Obi-wan." Pain and anger flashed through him, his own son though he had... Looking at Obi-wan, Anakin shook his head. "Why did you tell him that?"

" I believed that you had been seduced by the dark side of the Force." Obi-wan said in quiet defense, "that you had ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and had became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was my friend was destroyed." Obi-wan shrugged, "So what I told Luke was true... from a certain point of view."

Anakin glared at him, "a certain point of view!" He couldn't believe this, his son was going to hate him.

Obi-wan sighed softly, "Anakin, you should know by now that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view."

Anakin was unresponsive, Obi-wan studied him in silence for a moment. "I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm not angry at you." he could understand why Obi-wan had told Luke what he had, but still, "you really have such a low opinion of me?"

"I thought you had turned to that darkside Anakin," Obi-wan reminded him, "I believed that you were evil_" he broke off as he realised that everything he had just said, had been in past tense. He trusted Anakin now, believed that he was - and always had been - good. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Anakin shook his head, "It's not like you knew any different." looking at him, Anakin smiled thinly, "thank you for looking after Luke." Even if his old friend had - temporarily - turned his son against him, Anakin knew that Obi-wan had watched over his son, had kept Luke safe from the Empire and Palpatine.

xx

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

Obi-wan couldn't help smiling at the two children rushing towards them. A little blonde haired girl around thirteen, and a young, brown haired boy who couldn't have been any older than four. Padme walked behind them, her face shining with joy as she smiled at Anakin.

Anakin paused, crouching as the boy ran towards them with his arms wide, "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!" He leaped into his father's arms, whooping as Anakin lifted him up high and spun him around.

Holding his son close, Anakin smiled at him. "Have you been fighting?"

"Yes!" Jinn grinned.

Anakin grinned back at him, "have you been winning?"

Nodding, Jinn's eyes gleamed. "Yes!"

"That's my boy!" Laughing, Anakin snuggled him gently, before putting him down.

Rue reached him and threw her arms around him, "we missed you dad." She said, hugging him tight, "i wish you could just stay here with Jinn and Mom and me."

Anakin nodded, "I do too." But he had to leave, had to stay where he was. Looking at Obi-wan, Anakin grinned. "Rue, Jinn, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Rue's eyes widened, while Jinn let out an excited shriek and leaped into Obi-wan's eyes. "You're Obi-wan?" He asked, then keopt taking before Obi-wan could answer, "Dad's told us so much about you, it's so great to finally meet you. Did you know I'm named after _Master Qui-gon Jinn_? Dad said he trained you and_"

Laughing, Anakin covered his son's mouth with a hand, "hush Jinn, give Obi-wan a chance to speak."

Obi-wan smiled at the boy in his arms, yes, he could see a lot of Padme in him - but there was also a lot of Anakin as well. "I'm very Pleased to meet you. Jinn," he looked at Rue and smiled, "hello."

Rue grinned, "I'm sorry about Jinn." She ruffled her brother's hair as she stepped forward, "he can be a little excited sometimes." She reached out and shook Obi-wan's had as he repositioned Jinn on his hip, "he is right though, it's great to finally meet you."

Anakin smiled and strode to Padme, pulling her into his arms, Anakin kissed her and closed his eyes. "I have missed you Padme."

Sighing, Padme leaned against him. "You can't stay, can you?"

Shaking his head, Anakin held his wife close. "It won't be long before someone realises I'm gone," he had locked his the door to his rooms and had told everyone that he was going to be meditating, but at the most that would give him a day. "I have to go now, before missed."

Jinn's shoulders drooped, "but you only just got here." The little boy complained, unable to keep the whine out of his voice.

Sighing, Anakin walked over to him and lifted him from Obi-wan's arms. "You know i can't stay," he told Jinn.

Sniffing, Jinn hugged him, "will you come back soon?"

"I'll try, ok." Anakin put him down and knelt in front of his son, "we'll do some training next time, I promise."

Jinn grinned, "really?!"

"But only if you're really good for you Mom," Anakin told him as he straightened. Looking at Obi-wan, Anakin sighed, he wanted to talk to his old friend, wanted to rehash their relationship properly...

But he had to go. Smiling he shrugged, "at least you trust me now."

Obi-wan nodded, "be careful Anakin."

Grinning, Anakin walked backwards towards his shuttle. "You know me Master, I'm always careful."


	3. Chapter 2

_**SITH SPY.**_

_**He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... **_

_**... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew? **_

_Begins during 'A New Hope'. _

_Suitless 'Vader'._

_Padme is alive. Along with Master Windu.  
_

_Anakin had left Mustafar before Padme arrived, she went into labour and obi-wan took her to Polis Massa. _

_Luke and Leia were separated and Anakin found Padme after two years._

_He didn't know Leia had been taken prisoner on the Deathstar - but knows she is his daughter.  
_

___**Flash backs are written in Italics.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

"How did Anakin find you?"

Looking at Obi-wan, Padme smiled. "He came to visit my grave," she told him with a shrug. "i was staying at the lake house and he decided to go there, to a place that felt like home."

Padme closed her eyes, as she was drawn back to the memory of that day.

_her eyes widened as she leaped to her feet, staring at him in terror. "No. No." she backed away, her face turning white, "How did you find me?"_

_Anakin walked forward, and gently took her hand. "Please don't be afraid of me."_

_"Let me go!" Padme struggled, sobbing as he held her hand in his._

_Shaking his head, Anakin forced himself to remain calm. "No. Padme, there's things that you have to know and understand_"_

_Pulling from his grasp, Padme shook her head. "Let me go!"_

_"Padme, please..." his words drifted towards her as she turned and ran over the grassy plain toward the lake house._

_x_

_"Padme. I would never hurt you." Anakin used the Force to open her bedroom door, "You're safe with me."_

_Stumbling back, padme shook her head. "After everything you've done, the younglings, all those people who died_"_

_"They were faked, Padme."_

_Blinking, Padme froze, her eyes locked on Anakin as he stood before her. "Faked?"_

_"Yes." Smiling, Anakin nodded. "I haven't turned to the darkside. But in order to ensure that the Jedi would survive, that I could save the people Palpatine wanted dead, I had to make him believe it, and to do that, everyone had to believe that I had changed." Taking a slow step forward, Anakin breathed deeply, "I'll explain everything to you, but I need you to trust me."_

_Staring at him, Padme frowned and shook her head. "how do I know you're not trying to trick me?"  
_

_"Padme, look at me." walking closer, Anakin reached out and took her hand again. "I love you, just as I always have." he smiled and shrugged, "you know me better than anyone, look at me, and tell me what you see."  
_

_Looking at him, padme stepped closer, looking into his eyes. They were gentle and loving, not what she would have expected from a Sith. "Anakin?" her breath shook as she stared at him, barely daring to believe, "Ani?"  
_

_Smiling, Anakin nodded as he pulled her into his arms. "it's me Padme, it's really me."  
_

Looking at Obi-wan, Padme chuckled. "I was so scared of him, when I saw him." She sighed and shook her head, "he was so calm and patient though. he wasn't even mad when i told him that Luke and Leia weren't with me."

Snorting, Obi-wan raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought he would have been furious," even though he wasn't a Sith, he would have thought Anakin would be angry that his children weren't where he could see them.

"No," Padme shook her head. "He was sad, but he understood."

_"where's our baby Padme?" Anakin smiled at her, "can I see our child?"_

_Padme froze and bit her lip, "we had twins Ani." she told him, "our son, Luke and our daughter, Leia." _

_Anakin's face split into a wide grin, "we had twins?" His smile faded at the tears that shone in her eyes, "what is it_?" his eyes widened and he shook his head, "they didn't... die?"  
_

_"No," padme swallowed and shook her head, "but Master Yoda and Obi-wan thought it would be best if they were separated."  
_

_"They're not here," Anakin's face fell, he wouldn't be able to see his children, his babies.  
_

_"I'm sorry Ani_"  
_

_"No," Anakin took a deep, shaking breath. "It's ok, I just wish i could have seen them."  
_

_Padme blinked and stepped close to him, a hand resting on his shoulder. "You're... not mad?"  
_

_"I'm disappointed," Anakin aid quietly, "and sad... but no." Smiling at her, he pulled her into a gentle hug, "I could never be mad."  
_

Smiling, Padme sighed. "he stayed with me for two days, then told me we had to leave, that it wasn't safe for me to be on Naboo."

"He brought you here?" Obi-wan guessed.

"Yes," Padme closed her eyes, "he can't come very often. And even when he does find a reason to justify him being away, he never stays long."

Placing a hand on Padme's shoulder, Obi-wan sighed, "it can't be easy."

Shaking her head, Padme swallowed hard. "It's hard sometimes," she chuckled and rolled her eyes, "but he wouldn't be 'Anakin Skywalker' if he wasn't doing something dangerous and reckless." This way, he was a hero - a silent hero, hated and despised over and entire galaxy.

He accepted their hatred , he let them condemn him and didn't blame them for their anger.

But if they knew the truth as she did, they would see him as a silent guardian, a watchful protector. He was their hero, just as he had always been.


	4. Chapter 3

_**SITH SPY.**_

_**He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... **_

_**... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew? **_

_Begins during 'A New Hope'. _

_Suitless 'Vader'._

_Padme is alive. Along with Master Windu.  
_

_Anakin had left Mustafar before Padme arrived, she went into labour and obi-wan took her to Polis Massa. _

_Luke and Leia were separated and Anakin found Padme after two years._

_He didn't know Leia had been taken prisoner on the Deathstar - but knows she is his daughter.  
_

___**Skyla is Ahsoka, Anakin's spy in the Rebellion; Skyla is her undercover name.  
**_

_**CHAPTER THREE.**_

It was surprisingly easy to land his shuttle and slip into his room unnoticed. Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath, when he walked out, he would be 'Darth Vader'. Feared, hated, terrifying and intimidating.

Part of him wanted nothing more than to leave, to become 'Anakin Skywalker', 'The hero With No fear' once more. But he couldn't, he needed to stay where he was, needed to remain 'Darth Vader'...

And he needed to make contact with Palpatine.

How he could have ever been friends with him, was a mystery. He should have been able to see the monster for what he was, instead he had allowed himself to be duped along with everyone else - Palpatine had never been his _friend, _he had used him for his power, had used him to bring about the fall of the Republic and the Jedi.

Standing, Anakin sighed and shook his head, there was no point in putting off the inevitable. he took another deep breath, squared his shoulders and strode out of his room.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor_"

"I know." Brushing past the stormtrooper, Anakin walked with an air of ferocious fury.

Walking into the room he used for private communications, Anakin took a deep breath, he looked up and bowed quickly as the twelve-foot hologram of the Galactic Emperor materialised before him. "What is thy bidding, my master." Part of him shuddered at calling Palpatine his 'master'.

_"The rebels have been tracked to a moon on the far side of the planet Yavin."_

forcing himself not to react, Anakin also forced himself to smile. "That is excellent news, master."

the Emperor smiled evilly, _"I want the Rebellion destroyed, Lord Vader."_

"We will be victorious, mt master." Especially when he told Skyla how to destroy the death star.

_"See that you are, Lord Vader. i will be displeased if you fail."_

As the hologram flickered and disappeared, Anakin let out a small sigh. pressing a few buttons, he made contact with Skyla. "Snips?"

she answered immediately, _"Skyguy?"_ She looked relieved,_ "we've got serious problems_"_

"I know," Anakin smiled at her, "We have been ordered to destroy the Rebel base." Which meant the entire moon.

her eyes wide, the hologram of his former Padawan swallowed. _"We can't find a way to destroy_"_

"The exhaust port it's right below the main port," Anakin told her. "One well aimed missile and the whole thing will explode."

_"just make sure you're not on it when it goes boom, ok." _

Anakin grinned, "don't worry Snips. I'll be outside fighting your fighters."

Ahsoka shook her head, _"funny. You better not blow any of us up." _

"Don't you have a fight to prepare for?" As her hologram faded, Anakin sighed, feeling instantly alone. Once this was over, he would arrange to see Padme and his children, he and Obi-wan could begin to repair their friendship.

Shaking his head, Anakin sighed. he had to remain focused, had to be ready for the upcoming 'fight'.

x

As the Death Star slowly moved behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin, Anakin closed his eyes and too a deep breath. zooming towards the monsterous battle station, he could see the X-wing fighters flying in formation.

Good, Ahsoka had done her part, now the fighters had to do theirs.

Then Alarm sirens screamed as soldiers scrambled to large turbo-powered laser gun emplacements. Electronic drivers rotated the huge guns into position as crew adjusted their targeting devices.

Laserbolts streaked through the star-filled night as the Rebel X-wing fighters moved in toward the Imperial base, the Death Star aimed its massive laser guns and fired at the Rebel forces.

Anakin couldn't help being remind of the battles he had fought in his fighter during the clone wars, a huge part of him wished he was out there fighting with the rebels. he barely noticed the Technical crews scurrying here and there loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power cables.

He did notice the X-wing race toward the Death Star. Laserbolts streaked from the pilot's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the surface; he instinctively knew that the pilot was his son, Luke. Anakin had to hide his smile of pride as the X-wing pulled away from the fire ball.

Walls buckled and caved in, troops and equipment were blown in all directions. Stormtroopers staggered out of the rubble, Anakin Stood in the middle of the chaos, a vision of calm and foreboding.

One of his Astro-Officers rushed up to him. "We count thirty Rebel ships, Lord Vader. But they're so small they're evading our turbo-lasers!"

Inside, Anakin cringed, outwardly he shrugged calmly. "We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters."

xx

Anakin strode purposefully down a Death Star corridor, flanked by Imperial stormtroopers. "Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with  
me!" if he didn't act his part, he would be discovered as a traitor and killed.

x

Anakin adjusted his control stick as the stars zoomed by. "I'll take them myself! Cover me!"

He heard on of the wing men over the speaker, "Yes, sir."

As he lined up Gold Two in his targeting computer, Anakin hesitated his hands gripped the control stick as he closed his eyes, he didn't have a choice, this was the part he hated - when he couldn't save lives, but had to take them instead. taking a deep breath, he pressed the button.

The cockpit explodes around Gold Two, his head fell forward. As Gold Two's ship explodes, debris was flung out into space. he and the two Tie fighters raced along in the trench in a tight formation. Anakin could see the nearest fighter pilot panicking.

adjusting his targeting computer, Anakin murdered a silent apology and pushed the fire button. The ship was hit by his laser and exploded in a ball of flames, throwing debris in all directions.

The fighters flew for the exhaust port, flanked by two wingmen, Anakin dove in a tight formation. The sun reflected off their dominate solar fins as they looped toward the Death Star's surface.

He adjusted his control lever and dove on the X-wing fighters. "Close up formation." The tie fighters followed him, moving in formation across the Death Star surface. Anakin and his wingmen zoomed down the trench in pursuit of the Rebel fighters, his heart heavy, Anakin pushed the fire button on his control stick.

his well-aimed laserfire proved to be unavoidable, and struck the ship, instantly exploding and bursting into flames.

he watched as the leader took aim and fired at the exhaust port...

And groaned inwardly at the miss.

One of his wingmen fired on the leader, his laserblasts connecting with the Rebel X-wing fighter. Creating a tremendous explosion. Anakin watched as another group of fighters suddlenly zoomed down towards the death star's trench, he instinctively knew the leader was his son, Luke.

Anakin adjusted his controls and fireed laserbolts at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scored a direct hit on one of them, watching as the pilot pulled his crippled X-Wing out of the battle. "Let him go!" Anakin commanded, "Stay on the leader!"

Anakin felt his heart filling with concern for luke as he and the Tie fighters moved ever closer, closing in on him and the other pilot. He and his wingmen raced through the Death Star trench. Anakin watched as the other pilot moved in to cover for Luke, but Anakin was gaining on him.

Squeezing the fire button, Anakin closed his eyes as the pilot's fighter burst into a million flaming bits and scattered across the surface.

Anakin swallowed as he realised luke was the only one left, "I'm on the leader." He told his two wingmen, he cureled his fingers arounf the controll stick and fired a volley off, purposefully missing.

Anakin zoomed down the Death Star trench in 'pursuit' of Luke, his tie fighter wingmen, never breaking formation. As Anakin fired 'at' Luke, missing again, one of the tie fighters at his side was hit and exploded into flame. taken by surprise, Anakin looked out from his cockpit. "What?"

His remaining wingman spotted the pirateship coming at them, "Look out!"

The wingman panicked at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veered radically to one side, colliding with Anakin's Tie fighter in the process. Anakin's wingman crashed into the side wall of the trench and exploded as Anakin's damaged ship spun out of the trench with a damaged wing.

Anakin watched as Luke's torpedoes shot toward the port and seemed to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. The shots had found their mark and had gone into the exhaust port, heading for the main reactor. Anakin grinned, "that's my boy!" he watched as luke pulled away from the doomed death star, smiling as he waited for the inevitable explosion.

It began with Several small flashes on the surface, then the Death Star burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display as it exploded.


	5. Chapter 4

_**SITH SPY.**_

_**He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... **_

_**... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew? **_

_Begins during 'A New Hope'. _

_Suitless 'Vader'._

_Padme is alive. Along with Master Windu.  
_

_Anakin had left Mustafar before Padme arrived, she went into labour and obi-wan took her to Polis Massa. _

_Luke and Leia were separated and Anakin found Padme after two years._

_He didn't know Leia had been taken prisoner on the Deathstar - but knows she is his daughter.  
_

_**Apliria is the planet Anakin took the younglings, it is the Jedi stronghold.**  
_

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

As he came down to land on Apliria, Anakin winced and closed his eyes.

He'd known Palpatine wouldn't be pleased with the Rebel's victory against the Death Star, but even he hadn't expected his reaction to the news. he had arrived on the Executor only hours after the massive weapon's destruction.

_"You have failed, Lord Vader."_

_Anakin turned to face his 'master'. "We had the planet in range and were moments away from firing." he told him, "The events leading to the the death Star's destruction were unforeseeable."  
_

_Palpatine sighed and shook his head, "I am most... displeased!"_

_Lightning rushed at him, driving him to his knees. Crying out in pain, Anakin closed his eyes and waited for his 'punishment' to end.  
_

When he landed, for a moment he simply sat in his seat and took several deep breaths.

he saw his family waiting, saw Jinn's excitement and confusion when he didn't immediately come running to them. Rue looked worried and Padme frowned in concern. Obi-wan stood with them, his brow furrowed with a familiar look of worry.

Sighing softly, Anakin closed his eyes and stood, wincing again as his body throbbed. He had told Palpatine that he had found the location of another Jedi, Palpatine had sent him to kill the Jedi, with one warning as he had been leaving.

_"Do not fail me again, Lord Vader."_

x

"Dad!"

Jinn ran to him as soon as he stepped off his ship, smiling at his son, Anakin grimaced as he lifted him into his arms. Frowning at him, Jinn cocked his head. "Dad, are you ok?"

Wincing, Anakin nodded, "I'll be alright."

"What happened?" Padme, Rue and Obi-wan all rushed to him.

Looking at padme, Anakin smiled. "The Death Star was destroyed," which was all he needed to say, he saw the understanding on his wife and daughter's face, and saw Obi-wan nod as he guessed the reason for Anakin's pain. Grinning, Anakin shrugged, "Luke fired the missile that blew it up."

"Luke destroyed the Death Star!" Rue's eyes were wide as she grinned.

Nodding, Anakin dropped Jinn to the ground and ruffled his hair, "he hit the target with one shot." Anakin couldn't keep the pride from his voice.

Obi-wan smiled, "that reminds me of a wild, reckless Jedi I used to now."

Grinning, Anakin clasped his old friend's shoulder. "I guess Luke really is his father's son."

"Dad!' Jinn tugged on his father's hand, "Can we train now?' he asked, smiling hopefully. "You _promised_..." he reminded Anakin, "... And I've been _really good_."

Crouching in front of his son, Anakin shook his head. "Not right now, Buddy." Reaching out, he cupped Jinn's cheek, "I'm really tired, we'll do some training in the morning, ok."

"Ok_" Jinn's eyes widened with joy, "You're staying til morning?!"

"I'll be staying for a couple of days this time," he told the grinning four year old.

"Yes!" Jinn and Rue both whooped at the news.

Padme smiled, wrapping her arms around Anakin, she leaned against him. "I love you."

x

"i can't do it Dad."

Anakin looked down into Jinn's eyes, his son was eager to learn to use the Force - but if he didn't succeed in the first try, he gave up. Sighing, Anakin knelt beside him. "Yes you can," putting an arm around Jinn's shoulders, he smiled. "Close your eyes, relax..." he told him, "... Don't think about it, just reach out and lift it up."

he was trying to float a head sized rock, Anakin nodded as Jinn held out his hand over the rock. "Concentrate Jinn, just concentrate."

The rock wobbled, rose slightly, fell back to the ground... Then lifted steadily into the air. Grinning, Anakin stood, ruffling Jinn's ahir, "Great job, buddy."

Jinn's eyes flew open and widened with joy as he saw the rock floating at his side, "I did it!" he cried, spinning to face Anakin, "did you see Dad? i did it!"

xx

Obi-wan stood with Padme, and Rue as he watched Anakin swoop Jinn of his feet and spin him around, he looked at Padme and smiled sadly, "it must be hard for you, having him gone so often."

nodding, padme sighed, "it's hard on all of us." She whispered, smiling as Anakin held Jinn close. "Jinn doesn't really understand what's going on," after all, how could you explain any of this to a four year old?

Obi-wan frowned, "what have you told him?"

"That Palpatine is a bad man, and Anakin only works for him so he can save people." It was a very simple point of view.

Rue watched her brother laughing as her father tickled him and shook her head, "i don't see why he has to go back." She held up her hand before Padme could begin to reply, "with the Death Star destroyed, Palpatine's control over the galaxy is greatly diminished." She pointed out, "dad leaving would take away the only method of control he 'thinks' he has left." it would cripple him.

Obi-wan cocked his head, "that's a very wise assessment." And it was true, "I think you might be right."

Padme nodded, "I agree..." She glanced at Anakin and shrugged, "but I don't know how we'll convince him." She had tried to talk him into staying before, had even resorted to screaming, it had never worked before.

"well, let's see what he thinks before we jump to conclusions," Obi-wan looked back at Anakin again and knew that if he was given any choice, he would rather be anywhere then with palpatine.

xxx

Anakin frowned at Rue, she had a point, but there was a big gaping hole in her assessment of the situation. "What if Palpatine finds himself a new Apprentice?"

Rue shook her head, "we can worry about that when the time comes." She told him, folding her arms, "we're never going to get a better time for you to leave, then now." She swallowed and looked at her father pleadingly, "Dad, if we wait, you might not get another chance."

Anakin looked at Padme, "what do you think?"

Padme glanced at Obi-wan and shrugged, "_we _think Rue is right." She stepped closer and took his hand, "Ani, if you keep this up, it's going to destroy you." It was killing him, not being able to be with his family, serving a man he hated to protect a galaxy that hated him.

Anakin looked from his wife, to his daughter, then to his best friend... Then he took a deep breath and nodded, "well then, I guess I'm staying."


	6. Chapter 5

_**SITH SPY.**_

_**He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... **_

_**... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew? **_

_Begins during 'A New Hope'. _

_Suitless 'Vader'._

_Padme is alive. Along with Master Windu.  
_

_Anakin had left Mustafar before Padme arrived, she went into labour and obi-wan took her to Polis Massa. _

_Luke and Leia were separated and Anakin found Padme after two years._

_He didn't know Leia had been taken prisoner on the Deathstar - but knows she is his daughter.  
_

_Apliria is the planet Anakin took the younglings, it is the Jedi stronghold.  
_

_x  
_

_Once again, a huge thank you to ForeverWildfire2.0 for helping me with this chapter.  
_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_

Obi-wan was starting to get annoyed as Anakin paced back and forth in front of him. He could tell something was on his mind, with all things considering. "Anakin! Will you just tell me already? What has you so worked up that you're wearing a path through the floor?"

Anakin paused and looked back at where he had been pacing, only to start up again. Then he turned to Obi-wan, his eyes set with determination. "Obi-wan, I want you to go to the rebellion and tell them the truth."

Obi-wan blinked, he couldn't believe it, he had to have misheard. "I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just asked me to go tell the Rebellion the truth," he'd known it would happen sooner or later... but he'd expected it to happen a lot later.

Anakin nodded, "I did." he closed his eyes and sighed, "I can't sit here and do nothing, but I can't join the Rebellion if they think I'm evil."

Padme cleared her throat, "if you're going to do it, you need to tell Luke and Leia first." They had a right to know before anyone else, she almost leaped for joy; finally, after all this time, she would know them, they would know who she and Anakin were.

Obi-wan sighed and shook his head, "you do realise that Palpatine will probably have spies in the Rebellion, and that the second they know, Palpatine will know."

Anakin nodded, "I know."

"This is insane," if Palpatine knew, he would send assassins and bounty hunters to kill Anakin.

"Then only tell the leaders, if only the leaders know, then Palpatine can't find out." Rue came into the living area, "we could be a secret base here, ready to aid them if they need it."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, that was twice now that Rue had shown great wisdom; the first had been when she had helped them to convince Anakin to leave Palpatine. "You are full of surprises."

Rue grinned, "it's a gift."

Obi-wan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I suppose you want me to train Luke too?" He asked, looking pointedly at Anakin.

Smiling Anakin shrugged, "only if you want to."

"And if you think you can survive another Skywalker," Rue joked, her eyes gleaming.

Obi-wan folded his arms, "unlike you, I know Luke." And he was going to be just like his father, "he won't be any trouble at all."

Anakin chuckled, "then why do you look terrified all of a sudden?"

"I do not!" Obi-wan scowled at him, "this is the thanks I get for doing you a favour?"

Anakin laughed, smiling. "Come on Master, I'm just having a little fun."

Padme shook her head and sighed, "Ani..." she didn't need to say anything else.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin sighed dramatically, "alright, I'll stop." Looking at Obi-wan, he smiled, "I really do appreciate you doing this."

Obi-wan nodded, "I know."

_x_

_I can't believe they talked me into this_ Obi-wan thought as he arrived at the Rebel base on Yavin, he sighed and shook his head, _I'm getting too old for this. _He had to smile when he saw Luke waving at him. Obviously Luke had noticed his presence.

Once he landed and exited the ship, he was nearly tackled in a tight hug. "Ben, it's great to see you. We weren't expecting you to be back so soon."

"Let's just say that some unexpected force told me to come here." Obi-wan mentally rolled his eyes, _Anakin, you owe me for this_. "Perhaps we should go inside Luke, I have some things I must discuss with you and Princess Leia before I talk to the leaders."

Luke frowned, "is something... wrong?"

"Just come, Luke." Obi-wan smiled at him, "I'll explain everything once we find Leia." _This is going to be... Difficult._

x

Luke and Leia frowned at each other as Obi-wan ushered them into Luke's sleeping quarters, "Ben, what's going on?"

"And why are you being so secretive?" Leia added, she had been talking with Mon Mothma until Obi-wan had said he need to talk to her and Luke, alone.

Obi-wan sighed, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to both of you first, because this concerns your family."

"Families," Leia corrected, "not family."

"No, you and Luke are family," Obi-wan told her, he glanced at Luke. "You are twins, separated at birth to keep you safe from the Emperor."

Luke and Leia stared at Obi-wan in shock, then Luke shook his head. "That's impossible," his Aunt and Uncle would have told him.

"It's ridiculous," Leia agreed, surely she would have been told.

Obi-wan sighed heavily, "it is true," he told them, "I know, because I was there when you were born."

Both Luke and Leia stared at him in shock, "why didn't we know?" Luke asked, "how come no one told us?"

"If you had been told that you had a Sister, Luke, what would you have done?" Obi-wan asked, already sure of the answer.

Luke shrugged, "I would have gone to find her."

"And you Leia?"

Leia closed her eyes and sighed, "I'd have done the same."

"You were safe, so long as you didn't know." Obi-wan explained.

"Then why are you telling us now?" Luke asked, still staring at Obi-wan in shock.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-wan shrugged, "because your parents are alive, and they want you to know."

"What!" Leia looked at Obi-wan, her eyes wide, "our parents are alive?!"

Luke frowned, "you told me that Vader killed my," he broke off and glanced at Leia, "our, father."

_And this is where it gets, difficult. _Obi-wan nodded, "I told you that, because in my opinion, it was true." He swallowed and closed his eyes, "But recent events, have changed that opinion."Looking at Luke, then Leia, he took another, very, deep breath. "For the last nineteen years, your father has been working with Emperor Palpatine, as Darth Vader."

Leia gasped in horror, Luke went pale as he stared at Obi-wan in disbelief, "Darth Vader is not my father!"

"He's a monster!" Leia agreed, her face twisting into a look of horrified disgust.

Obi-wan shook his head, "no he is not." He raised a hand, quieting the pair as they made to argue. "Your Father, Anakin Skywalker, was using his position with Palpatine, he has saved hundreds of people, many of them Jedi he was sent to 'destroy'." Obi-wan smiled at what Anakin had accomplished, "he has helped this Rebellion more than you realise."

Leia frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Since the Rebellion's beginning, Anakin has been giving information to one of you own," smiling Obi-wan shook his head, "who do you think gave you the information to destroy the Death Star?"

Luke slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, "what about our Mother?"

Obi-wan smiled, "your Mother, Padme Amidala, has been living at the Stronghold as one of it's leaders."

"Who is..." Leia paused, biting her lip, "...Who has our father been contacting here?"

"Me."

Leia snapped to look at the door, "Skylar?"

"Actually, it's Ahsoka Tano." The Troguta woman smiled, and shrugged. "I couldn't let anyone know I was a Jedi."

Luke looked at Obi-wan, "can you take us to see our parents?"

"First I have to tell the Rebellion Leaders, what I have just told you." Obi-wan smiled at Luke and Leia, "after that, I will take you to your parents."

xx

_"We have to meet."_

Anakin frowned at the man he had hired to spy on Palpatine, "What have you found out?" It had to be bad if he actually wanted to meet.

_"I can't risk talking like this," _his spy shook his his head, _"meet me on Tatooine."_

Just like that, the connection was cut. Anakin frowned, what was he to make of that then? Sighing he shook his head, he had to go, had to meet his spy and find out what had the man so terrified.

He looked at Padme, who had been listening from the door, "I have to go."

"I know," Padme smiled, "just come home soon."

"I will," Anakin stood, Jinn and Rue were at the 'New' Jedi Temple. "Tell Jinn and Rue that I love them, and I'll be back soon." Walking to Padme, he kissed her gently, "I love you."

"I love you too," Padme told him, smiling, "now, go." The sooner he left, the sooner he would be back...

And then they could continue what his spy had so rudely interrupted.

x

"Alright, what's so important that you had to bring me here?" The man turned, and Anakin stepped back, this was not his spy. "Who are you?"

"Your death." The two blasters were drawn so fast, that Anakin barely had time to react, igniting his lightsaber, Anakin blocked the blaster bolts_ He felt the second presence too late, Anakin found himself desperately trying to defend himself, as the woman joined the fight_

Searing pain flared along his right side and back as he missed two blaster blots, one from each of his attackers, gritting his teeth, Anakin shoved them both back, knocking them off their feet, giving him enough time to stagger back to his shuttle.

xx

Obi-wan hadn't been too surprised with the leaders reactions. They did seem to take everything well... except that a spy who had been a "sith" was good and wanted to help them. One thing for sure, it seemed like they would be suspicious of Anakin until he gained their trust.

Sighing, Obi-wan ran a hand through his hair.

Luke sat beside him, "what's he like?"

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "your father?" At Luke's nod, he smiled, "he's very stubborn." That was the first thing that came to mind when he thought of Anakin, "kind and caring, and he can be very reckless and impulsive." Looking at Leia when he noticed her listening, Obi-wan smiled, "he has saved my life more times then I can remember." He closed his eyes at the memories Luke's question had brought back, "I never had a better friend."

Luke smiled slightly, "I can't wait to meet him." He had been shocked and outraged when Obi-wn had told him and leia that 'Darth Vader' was his father, but now that he knew the truth, and after Obi-wan's description of his father, Luke just wanted to meet him.

Smiling, Obi-wan nodded, "soon enough."

"What about our Mother?" Leia asked as she sat down beside Luke, offering him a warm smile. "Do you know her as well?"

"Your Mother, was one of the few politicians I actually liked." Obi-wan told the two twins beside him, "she always did what was right for the people." Was still doing that now, "like your father, she can be stubborn and reckless. She is very kind," Anakin had told him how they had first met, how she hadn't treated him different after she'd found out he was a slave.

Leia smiled, "she sounds amazing."

"Both your parents are," Obi-wan told them, "and they can't wait to meet you_" He gasped as he felt Anakin's pain through the Force, doubling over, he groaned.

"Ben, what's wrong?!"

Looking at Luke, he managed to sit up. "Your father has been hurt."

His eyes widening, Luke swallowed, "is he ok?"

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't know."

x

Anakin staggered, reeling off his ship. He needed help, the pain was bad enough, but he had also lost a lot of blood. Stumbling toward his house, he called out weakly. "Padme...!"

As he staggered inside, his knees folded under him, unable to support his weight; he heard Padme cry out in horror and fear, knew she was holding him...

But all he could feel was the pain.

x

Obi-wan ran into the house, Luke and Leia right behind him_

They all froze at the scene before them.

Padme knelt, holding Anakin in her arms, his eyes were closed as he gasped, wheezing, with every breath blood trickled out from the corners of his mouth, dripping down into the puddle around him that grew steadily larger as he laid motionless in Padme's arms.


	7. Chapter 6

_**SITH SPY.**_

_**He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... **_

_**... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew? **_

_Begins during 'A New Hope'. _

_Suitless 'Vader'._

_Padme is alive. Along with Master Windu.  
_

_Anakin had left Mustafar before Padme arrived, she went into labour and obi-wan took her to Polis Massa. _

_Luke and Leia were separated and Anakin found Padme after two years._

_He didn't know Leia had been taken prisoner on the Deathstar - but knows she is his daughter.  
_

_Apliria is the planet Anakin took the younglings, it is the Jedi stronghold.  
_

_**CHAPTER SIX.**_

Once again, i would like to thank foreverwildfire2.0 for helping with this chapter.

**_Nineteen Years previously._**

As he ran into Palpatine's office, Anakin froze, taking in the fight. And in the moment that it took to see Palpatine's immense power - and how Master Windu was tiring, Anakin knew that they wouldn't win; he could not beat Palpatine on his own, and Master Windu wouldn't be able to offer him assistance...

And then he knew what to do...

His eyes met the Jedi master's, he didn't have long to explain. _"Master Windu, this is going to be hard to explain..."_ He looked away from the Jedi's eyes as to not become suspicious to Palpatine who happened to be talking to him. _"Palpatine trusts me, and obviously he wants me to turn to the dark side. I can use this to my advantage... but I need you to trust me."_

_"How can I be sure you won't actually turn?"_

_"You can't... you just have to trust me. I'm going to fight you, but we need to make it look convincing. Then I will push you out of the window. Land on a speeder if you can. I will do my best to meet you at the port later on. But you must hide as best you can. Palpatine has tried hard to convince me that the Jedi are wrong."_ Windu luckily hid his surprise. _"I have a feeling that the Jedi will be marked traitors and hunted down. You must set up a stronghold Master. I will save as many as I can."_

_"I'll trust you Anakin. But don't betray me."_

**_Present Time_**

Padme sat beside Anakin as he lay on their bed, her hands trembling as she stroked his hair. Obi-wan had gone to get Master Vokara Che, almost as soon as he had arrived with Luke and Leia.

Now Anakin was resting, Obi-wan was keeping Jinn busy, while, Luke, Leia and Rue sat in chairs they'd positioned around the bed. Padme was still in shock at seeing her husband in such a condition. Luckily she had calmed down, especially when she had noticed Luke and Leia.

Anakin began to shift his head as he was waking up. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked several times. He groaned and shut them again. Leaning his head to one side, he felt a hand brush through his hair. He relaxed and opened his eyes partially. He noticed Padme and several others. "Luke? Leia?" His vision suddenly blurred again, causing him to shut his eyes. In a matter of moments, his body went limp as he passed out.

Luke swallowed as he looked at his father's limp form. "Is he going to be ok?" Padme smiled weakly at him.

"I hope so... I couldn't bare to lose him again." She rubbed her hand through his hair again. Looking back at her children, she smiled again. This time a full one. "Luke, Leia, I'm so happy to see you again." Her smile weakened. "I just wished it was under better circumstances." She looked at her twin children and smiled, "I can't believe you're really here."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, smiled and then looked back at her. "Neither can we." They both said. They all got quiet again as they watched Anakin resting.

Leia got an idea of a question to ask.

"Um... mother?" Padme turned to her, "How did you and father meet?" Her mother smiled widely.

"It was during my time as the Queen of Naboo." The twins eyes widened. "I had had to flee the palace with the help of two jedi, Master Obi-wan and his master, Master Qui-gon. We escaped but our ship was damaged and needed repairs. Tatooine was the place we landed on. That was where I met your father." She paused as she thought of the memory. "When we first met, he asked me if I was an angel."

"What?' Leia looked stunned, "He really asked if you were an angel?" Padme gave a little laugh as she nodded.

"At the time, your father was a slave to a junk shop owner named Watto. He lived with his mother. We were in Mos Espa? when a sand storm was coming so he invited us to stay in his house. When we told him about our problem, he said he wanted to help and offered to win the money needed in a pod race. He had build a racer out of junk." She looked back to Anakin. "He was always good at building things." Padme looked back to her children. "Unbeknownst to Anakin, Master Qui-gon had made a deal with Watto. If Anakin won, Watto got to keep the money. But we would get the parts we needed and Anakin would get his freedom. Even though Anakin had never won before, and had never been trained in the force either... he still won. Obi-wan eventually became his Jedi Master. We had many more adventures after that, but I'm sure you are hungry. So we'll save them for later." She stood up along with her children. Obi-wan was standing at the door.

"I'll watch over him for a while Padme. You can go eat and rest up." He then turned to the children. "I'm sure you want to do that as well." They nodded and left the room as he sat down in one of the chairs beside the bed.

"I thought you said you were going to be careful?" Shaking his head, Obi-wan sighed as he looked at his unconscious friend. "I wish you could have seen Luke and Leia grow up," He smiled as he thought of Luke, how he had grown from a little baby, to an enthusiastic, inquisitive young boy. "Luke is a lot like you," But he was also a lot like Padme, "no matter how many times Owen told luke not to race with his friends, he'd be off, flying through beggars canyon the moment his Uncle's back was turned." And Luke was an amazing pilot, "Unlike you, he won most of the time-"

"Haha," Anakin's voice was weak, "you do remember that I was only nine years old?" He smiled at Obi-wan, "That I won at all is amazing."

"Luke was winning when he was seven," Although, his first 'race' had just been in a straight line through the desert for about a hundred meters; but he had still won.

"Huh," Anakin grinned, "are they still here?" Obi-wan nodded.

"They're probably eating at the moment. Are you hungry? I could go grab you something."

"That would be great. Thanks Obi-wan." With that said, Obi-wan left to get something for the injured hero.

x

Luke glanced back towards the bedroom and sighed, "Are you sure he's going to be alright?"

"He's been hurt worse," Padme said as she smiled weakly, but even though it was true, she couldn't stop worrying herself.

"He'll be fine," Rue shook her head, "he's always getting hurt, and he's always fine."

"It doesn't always work like that," Leia swallowed as her gaze flicked to the bedroom, she had spent so long hating Vader, her father, there had been times that she had wanted him dead... now she just wanted him to be alright.

Obi-wan chuckled as he walked out, "He's fine." He told them, smiling at Rue he shrugged, "He is a bit hungry though."  
Looking at Leia, Rue folded her arms, "I told you so." She smiled broadly, "Dad always gets hurt, and he always ends up being fine."


	8. Chapter 7

_**SITH SPY.**_

_**He turned to the darkside. Slaughtered younglings. Has executed hundreds of people at the Emperor's order... **_

_**... But what if that wasn't true? What if the man the galaxy knew as 'vader' was simply an elaborate cover for the greatest hero the galaxy ever knew? **_

_Begins during 'A New Hope'. _

_Suitless 'Vader'._

_Padme is alive. Along with Master Windu.  
_

_Anakin had left Mustafar before Padme arrived, she went into labour and obi-wan took her to Polis Massa. _

_Luke and Leia were separated and Anakin found Padme after two years._

_He didn't know Leia had been taken prisoner on the Deathstar - but knows she is his daughter.  
_

_Apliria is the planet Anakin took the younglings, it is the Jedi stronghold.  
_

_Once again, i would like to thank foreverwildfire2.0 for helping with this chapter._

_**CHAPTER SEVEN.**_

Anakin lifted his head as Luke and Leia walked in behind Obi-wan, he smiled, slowly sitting up. "This isn't really the way I planned to meet you," He winced in pain.

"What happened?" Luke asked, sitting beside him as Leia moved to the opposite side.

Pushing himself back into the pillows, Anakin shrugged. "One of the spies I have watching Palpatine, contacted me." He said softly, "He said he needed to talk to me face to face-"

"And you just left?" Leia shook her head, "You didn't think to have someone go with you?"

"I didn't think I'd get set up," Anakin sighed, "my spy is either dead, or he was forced to betray me."

"Either way, we don't know what he was going to tell you." Luke snorted, "Kind of worrying."

Anakin smiled at him, "Obi-wan told me you liked to race along Beggar's Canyon?"

"It's Tatooine," Luke shrugged, "there's not really much to do." Laughing, Anakin nodded, wincing in pain again.

"I loved Pod Racing," He told his son, his smile widening as Luke grinned. "It drove my Mom crazy though," He closed his eyes and sighed, "She hated it every time I was entered in a race."

"Uncle Owen told me how she died," Luke smiled sadly, "he told me how you tried to save her."

Anakin nodded, "I tried," He'd failed though. Seeing the grief on his father's face, Luke grinned. "He also told me that you were 'a navigator on a spice freighter'."

Anakin cracked up laughing before wincing and clutching his side. "Technically I was a General on a Republic Cruiser..." He grinned at their shocked looks.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes at Anakin. "Even if you were 'one of the best pilots in the galaxy', you were quite reckless and unpredictable."

Anakin began to snicker a little. "I seem to recall several times when that 'unpredictability' came in handy at saving lives. Yours included Obi-wan."

"Did I say it was a bad thing?" Obi-wan asked innocently, "I believe I was simply stating a fact."

"How long have you two known each other?" Leia asked, smiling at their easy banter.

"Since he was a nine year old boy," Obi-wan told her, "I trained him to be a Jedi."

"And now he's agreed to train you," Anakin said, looking at Luke. "of cause, only if you want to?"

Luke's eyes gleamed, "Of cause I want to!"

Anakin grinned and then looked at Leia. "I'm sure we could find a teacher for you if you want to learn."

Leia looked at Luke then back to her father. "I think it would be great."

Suddenly a voice started them as Jinn ran in. "Daddy!" He jumped on the bed and onto his father's lap causing his wounds to be jostled. Anakin hissed as the pain raced through his body causing his body to tense up.

Padme came racing into the room as Leia pulled Jinn off. Luke was trying to get his father to relax again, but as he was still in pain, it was kind of hard.

"Dad?" Jinn's voice was worried and high pitched as he pulled himself out of Leia's arms, "Are you ok?"

"I'm just sore Jinn," Anakin smiled weakly at him, "I'll be fine." Obi-wan gave him a small grin before looking at Jinn.

"Hey there big guy, how bout we go have some fun outside? I would like to see what you can do." Jinn smiled widely and ran outside.

Obi-wan nodded to the rest of the family before following after Jinn, leaving a very worried wife to fuss over her injured husband. Looking at Padme, Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine Padme," he told her, grinning. "We both know I've been hurt worse than this."

She gave him a hard look. "That's what I'm worried about Ani." Carefully she sat on the bed close to him. "We have both seen things during the war that not many see and live to tell about it. It has hardened us in order to bear the burden." She looked away from Anakin. "I'm just worried, that the next time I let you out of my sight... will be the last time I see you."

"That's never going to happen," Smiling, Anakin took her hand. "I'll always come back, I promise."

Luke snorted, "You two are just like Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," he said as he smiled.

Leia smiled at them and shook her head, it was impossible to even imagine her father as 'Darth Vader' now. "How did you manage to fool anyone into believing you were evil?"

Anakin shrugged. "Let's just say it wasn't easy. I had to keep up a mask most of the time. Not to mention that several of the times I felt like rolling my eyes at Palpatine. Luckily for me... I didn't."

"And your father and I have experience in keeping secrets," Padme told Leia. When Luke frowned, she smiled. "Jedi weren't allowed to marry-"

"Wait," Leia stared at her parents incredulously, "you two had a secret marriage, right under the nose of the Senate and the Jedi, and no one noticed?"

Anakin grinned at her and Luke. "I guess we were really lucky. Especially since your mother was a Senator while she was pregnant with the two of you."

Padme lightly slapped his arm. "No thanks to you, Ani." She gave a small laughed. "I had some of my clothes custom made in order to hide my pregnancy from others. It worked the entire time too."

Luke smiled at his parents, he was glad Obi-wan had told them the truth and even more glad that he had brought them to meet his parents. It was the one thing he had always wanted, the one thing he had thought he would never be able to have.


End file.
